


Getting Together

by wanderingsmith



Series: Sam and her boys [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Little moments getting together





	1. Baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

About to close his eyes, Siler stiffened, remembering that he had duty in the morning. Spending the night here... would mean getting up at a ridiculous time tomorrow.. today.

"Siler?"

Sam's drowsy question at his stiffening made him sigh, reflecting that just because he knew *they* knew all about crazy schedules... didn't actually make it easier to say he had to fuck and run. He tucked himself right up to Sam's back for a minute to ease -delay- the separation, his arms around her, pulling her warm, soft skin fully against his, even as Jack cuddled her front, forehead to forehead with her.

Siler sighed very regretfully, unable to avoid the ache at the thought that this could be the last time, "I can't stay. I have to be at the mountain in 6 hours."

Ignoring his own words, he snuggled his nose into Sam's neck, happily overwhelmed by the smell of sex. Of Sam and Jack -*and* him- all overlaying a drugging scent he found himself relearning as being Sam's skin. They all needed another shower, really. He'd sure as hell have to have one as soon as he got home, never mind waiting 'till the morning, otherwise he'd show up at work still impregnated with the smell... and get distracted all too damned often!

"Relax, Siler, we know how it is." He felt Jack's hand slide through his hair and opened his drooping eyes reluctantly. The general smiled at him sleepily as Sam squeezed his hand against her stomach; there was absolutely nothing here to encourage him to be a good sergeant and get his pleasantly-worn-out self out of bed. He silently gave himself until Jack stopped the stroking and then he *would* move. Really.

Since when did he like having his hair deliberately turned into a mess, anyway?

But he did; feeling rough fingertips slide over his skull and furrow around, the soft hairs rebounding in their wake, tickling his senses, roots disturbed and sometimes not going back into their place; marking him. His sweat was still damp and it made them stand up even more, no doubt making him as scarecrow-y as Jack; he smiled to himself -it just wasn't a bad thought at that moment...

When Jack finally let go, Siler groaned softly, making his tired muscles pull away from them. He dropped a last kiss on Sam's ear, caught and squeezed the hand Jack held out and then got himself out of the warm bed.

"Hey, Si'?" He blinked at the nickname, turning a raised-brow look at Jack, "There's a key on the dresser. Don't be a stranger, uh?"

####

It took a lot to make Sam lose it. More than 20 years as a woman in the Air Force and in physics, including intensified training under Jack O'Neill for 8 years, her ability to swallow her swearwords and keep a smile up was almost legendary. So when people saw Colonel Carter stalking through the halls of the SGC, they saluted promptly and silently; and tried to make like invisible.

Siler didn't get that option. His commander for the week stalked right up to the corner where he was wedged on his sore back, his arms stretched up into a live generator, and crouched herself over his greasy, stiffened knees to demand a status report. He could see the legs of the two airmen who'd been helping him sneak out of the room behind his pissed-off sometime-lover. If he'd been Jack, he'd probably have grinned and tried to jolly her up. Though if Jack had had the day Siler'd had.. maybe not so much.

Either way though, Siler didn't flirt. Not at work. And he wasn't *quite* tired enough to snark at Sam.

He just gave his status report with sensible calm, keeping an eye on the electrically live metal bits a little too close to his body, knowing that there was nothing she could really complain about other than how bad their luck was and hoping her venting wouldn't last too long. His arms were well into shaking-tired already and he didn't want to end up in the damned infirmary today.

When he was done, he mostly expected a meaningless grumble to hurry and for her to move on to her next victim. Instead, Sam, obviously aware that their audience had fled, leaned in as though to look at the work he was doing, making Siler blink and mentally still at the sudden proximity of her lips and breasts and.. "Siler, follow me home tonight. We've *missed* you, for crying out loud."

His eyes jerked to hers at the grouchy mutter, his breath catching at the intimate, smoldering glance he encountered before she got up and stalked out. He lay there blinking and trying to control his suddenly short breath for a half-minute before he saw his helpers return and made himself clear his mind of anything but work. For.. another 2 hours and 34 minutes anyway.

####

Jack faintly heard the sound of a car in the drive and made his way to the front door, wiping the sweat off his bare chest with a grabbed tea towel as he went. He didn't particularly like doing yard work, but it was good enough exercise that he couldn't turn up his nose. And his both pretty and verbal housemate tended to snark when it became a serious mess.

Sam opened the door pretty much as he got there and he started to grin a welcome, only to raise surprised brows at her thunderous expression. He watched her walk right past his offered cheek and stalk to the liquor cabinet, starting to straighten with a frown of worry before he realized she wasn't alone -a second before Siler dropped a kiss on his offered cheek, smirking briefly at the momentary shocked reaction he got.

Still not used to the concept, especially after a week without contact -he mentally rolled his eyes at the double meaning-, Jack stared at their visitor for a few seconds before finding his equilibrium. Rubbing his chafed cheek, he gave the sergeant a bland look, "..You need a shave."

When he heard the snicker from the living room, he grinned, watching Siler's eyes brighten with the smirk that didn't pass his impassive facade this time; deciding that Sam could use a minute with her drink to unwind a little before he approached to find out what was up.

Siler shrugged in answer to his complaint, toeing his boots off with a grunt of relief, "Sorry; long fucking day. And I wasn't really given the option to go home."

Throwing his towel over his shoulder and leaning against the stairs' handrail, one eye on the living room and one on Siler, Jack snorted softly, "Thought you didn't follow those kinds of orders?"

Siler took his glasses off and put them away, thinking about the completely pissed-off woman who'd been well within reach of very sensitive parts of his anatomy. He shook his head with a straight face, "General, there are orders.. and then there are *orders*. I'm not an idiot." And that last hot look hadn't *only* been annoyed.

And he'd been thinking about the two of them way too often.

Standing in his silent yard with a fire in front of him that usually settled him, peaceful stars above.. and a key burning in his pocket that he couldn't quite fathom the meaning of. He was fine at work, had enough practise keeping his thoughts to himself and enough work to keep his mind more than occupied. But when he got home...

Taking that key and stuffing it in with his passport -away from his eyes, away from his fingers- had helped and he'd started to get his routine sort-of back yesterday. Still not quite up to facing the memories of that night and accepting that as far as he could see, they were in the past, but he'd known he was going to be fine. Life was going to be a little emptier, that was all.

Then seeing Sam for the first time since he'd left them together had only reinforced his stubborn will to get himself over it so their friendship wasn't affected; he could admit to having missed her, *that* was nothing new.

He still didn't really know what he was doing here; had worked hard to keep his mind on friendship during the drive over. But then he'd followed Sam's stalking gait in, a little distracted and wondering how a loose uniform could possibly excuse that, only to walk in and see Jack, half naked and relaxed. Then the arrested domestic move of Jack offering his lady a cheek to kiss had been too tempting for his doubts and he'd let his too-often neglected sense of fun carry him forward.

Jack tilted his head in sudden thought, hearing Sam slowly walking back to them as Siler hung his coat, "Wait.. if you got here at the same time... Sam!" he looked at her accusingly, "You're going to get him arrested... and I don't think the local cops are likely to appreciate his charms enough to let *him* off the hook."

"Shut up, Jack," Sam grumbled, cuddling up to his shoulder, damp hairs tickling her palm and sweaty Jack-skin making her mind finally stop stomping around in infuriated circles. His arms wrapped around her automatically even as she field-signalled behind her for Siler to come closer. She didn't have to pull him up to her though; Jack did it for her, one arm leaving her -and whatever expression going between them over her head; she didn't care at that point-. As long as Siler pressed himself up to her back where Jack's arm had left her, his cheek against the side of her head and his other arm crossing Jack's to hold her hip, she was content.

She felt Jack jerk his head and smiled a little, waiting and unsurprised when Siler rumbled quietly, "So, what had you terrorizing the base all day?"

Reminded of the bloody damned shift she'd had, she growled, knocking her forehead against Jack's shoulder in frustration, "Not one, not *two*; **three** godamned bastards doubting my ability to command. *And* implying I've slept my way to my job! In the middle of that whole bloody power- Shit!" her head jerked up, turning to Siler with suddenly worried, wide eyes, "I never got your-"

She lost the train of thought when he covered her lips with his, no doubt aiming to simply quiet her, but then she opened her mouth a little more and he shifted the kiss, still utterly gentle and slow. It was only their lips touching, stroking, and Jack rubbing his face just as slowly in her hair. But each in their own way, these men were completely competent and trustworthy; if they were both relaxed.. she knew intrinsically that everything was fine. It didn't matter what her mind thought; her body knew that there was nothing more pressing than feeling Siler's lips play over hers, back and forth, tilting this way and that. Smiling as he deliberately bumped/stroked her nose.

He *did* need a shave; and if she had duty in the morning she'd have stopped this after the first touch. But right now, a little edged heat on her skin wasn't so bad. Male scrub and tender, soft, moist lips, capturing hers one minute, letting her do the same the next. Even the fact that she'd been achy and sore all day, on top of everything, wasn't so annoying anymore.

Eventually, the awkward angle of her neck was too much and Sam pulled back, reluctant as hell, sighing and leaning her head back against Siler's. Her eyes were still closed when she felt Jack lean past her ear -and Siler meet him un-hesitantly-, making her smile softly at just how relaxed both men were; at the quiet sound of lips touching just by her ear. OK, yes, there were definite advantages to relationships. Going from murderous to languorous in less than half an hour had to be a record.

One of them sighed happily and Jack's forehead came to rest on hers as Siler whispered huskily, "My report is on your desk. Everything is fixed and fine. Nothing you need to worry about."

Sam's smile faded; aware, now that she was calmer, that of all things on any world, thinking Siler would leave his work unfinished was the best proof that she'd lost her ability to think clearly today. "I'm sorry I ordered you to come. I shouldn't have."

Jack snickered, stroking his thumb where he held her lower back, "Did you even think to mention that we missed him?"

Siler answered for her, albeit in a far too quiet tone, "Yeah, she did." It was always a shock to find chinks in his armour, and the softness they let her catch a glimpse of. In the old days it had also scared her, the idea of having the power to hurt someone without noticing making her leap back from any such closeness. But life with Jack had taught her that she could handle it, that two adults who cared about each other could actually be good for each other. And maybe three could too...

With a grunt of stiffness, Jack made himself straighten, feeling the sweat drying on his skin and aware that they'd *all* had long days. "Come on, showers all around; and shaves." He ran a laughing look down Siler's body, "That uniform is beyond filthy, sergeant. I'm shocked your commander hasn't reprimanded you for it," he grunted again as Sam poked a finger in his gut for that one, "Luckily for you, I'm sure you'll fit in my clothes, so you won't have to walk around all evening in a towel... unless you want to-" He agilely ducked the open paw teasingly swiping for his ear over Sam's head, smirking at them both.

####

Climbing the stairs between the two men, Sam felt so tired she was disgruntled with herself. She'd had tougher *months* not so many years ago and had had more energy left over. But between the stress of the day, her body's complaints about womanhood and the fact that not only had *she* missed seeing Siler all this week -having to actually *work* to resist the urge to track him down- but on top of that, Jack had been a moody pain. She should have simply accepted that the sergeant would never step forward on his own, called him and invited him. Eventually he'd get the drift that he really was welcome...

Wouldn't make her body happier, wouldn't save her from dealing with the assholes at work, or the niggling awareness that she was getting that dreaded 'older'. But not spending the week with the feeling that she was losing her friend would go a long way to making the rest bearable. Which was why she'd been all too aware of his stillness when Jack had blithely ordered him to hop in their shower.

*She* was in no mood to appreciate anything more sexual than that kiss they'd shared and she wondered if she'd been unfair to assume that he was interested in less when she invited him.. or that he and Jack were really *that* comfortable with each other. She looked up when Jack said "Ladies first." and thought that maybe they just needed some time alone...

Siler watched Sam walk to the bathroom without a word; looking worn out, now that he let himself really look at her. Frowning in concern, he turned back to Jack, watching him quietly from in front of the closet. "Is she OK?"

Jack nodded, reading the other man as on edge and wondering why. "She just gets tired more easily at this time of the month." He quirked a smile at the sudden understanding that that produced. When he heard the shower start though, he frowned, tensing in memory, "Do you know who the hell was giving her trouble?"

Siler's eyes narrowed, his fists clenching unconsciously as he snarled, "No. But I'll damn well find out, trust me." And there were all sorts of nasty ways to make the lives of people like that very unpleasant. He had no compunction in calling in whatever favours he needed; he'd been in the service long enough to have plenty of connections that could get to even the highest brass in Washington and make them think God and the Devil both had it in for them.

"Why am I suddenly glad I never seriously pissed you off, sergeant?"

Siler blinked, bringing his mind back to the present; after all, there was nothing he could do until he was on base and could do some investigating to get names. In the meantime, Jack was looking more cheerful; as though he was sure Siler could be trusted to avenge his lady for the both of them. Considering the man's protective reputation... that was pretty good for Siler's ego and he almost grinned, choking it at the last instant. "No idea what you're talking about, general." Neither of them was such a fool as to not be aware that Sam would beat them to a pulp if she found out they'd done anything like this.

"Right." Jack relaxed, writing off the bastards as taken care of and getting back to an evening at home. "So. BDUs or civilian?"

Siler looked at him critically, remembering the general's notable preference for loose uniforms but more comfortable with the familiar than with wearing something that really belonged to the other man, "Uniform is fine."

####

When Sam finally dragged herself away from the hot spray of the shower, walking out in a towel, Jack snagged a kiss and went in for his turn. Looking at Siler, lounging in the armchair by the window, still in his grimy uniform, she shook her head, grinning tiredly, "Get those clothes off, Siler, you really do look a mess."

He hesitated, but then got up and started stripping as she dropped the towel and slipped into bed, ignoring his choked-off gasp and laying down on her side in a self-pitying huddle. Siler joined her with such *completely* uncharacteristic awkwardness that Sam had to laugh, smiling at him gently, "He told you, didn't he?"

Siler winced, well aware that he was visibly out of his depths, "Ahhh, yeah."

Sam shook her head, un-crunching enough to cuddle into him until his warmth seeped into her belly, "I remember I used to beg off, back in the old days. In no mood for sex." And that was all they'd had then; but those words didn't need to be said. She only hoped he knew this time was more. Whether by virtue of her having had a few more years of settling down, or their years as friends... or the fact that Jack added his touch to their chemistry.

"Yeah, did figure that." He let his hands rest instinctively on her lower back, "This OK?"

Hot, dry, large hands felt great on her sore back and she sighed, "If you feel like rubbing lightly..." she literally moaned at the wave of heat he created, "Thaaank you...." She smiled when he laughed, sounding like a victorious little boy, "I didn't invite you over just to use you as a heating pad. I hope you know that."

"Sure," he nuzzled her temple, "I bet your heating pad is a damn sight cleaner, for one thing."

Sam shook her head, cuddling even closer as her body loosened up a little under the painkillers she'd taken and the heat he was giving her, "You're not that bad. Your clothes are the greasy, ozony things. Your skin just smells of hard-working man..."

####

Stepping out of the bathroom in a towel, Jack stopped, wondering how he could possibly not be jealous to see the woman he loved laying naked in bed, cuddling tenderly with an almost naked man that wasn't him, his hands stroking her with the care of someone who loved her.

The fact that he knew she'd smile lovingly when she noticed him might have to do with it. The fact that he'd missed the man, knowing he wasn't likely to actually show up of his own choice... might have to do with it. As calm as Teal'c most of the time, Siler had an edge of playful, easy affection sometimes that was... Crap, Carter had him watching way too many chick flics!

Grumbling under his breath, Jack crawled onto the bed on Sam's other side, wrapping himself around her and slapping Siler's shoulder, "Go on. Shower, shave; my turn to cuddle."

Siler snickered, rubbing his nose on Sam's temple again without otherwise budging, "I don't think the general likes the smell of hard work, Sam..."

Jack rolled his eyes, hearing Sam giggle, "Siler, seriously, the name's Jack. Especially when we're practically naked in a bed, for crying out loud."

Siler chuckled without replying and Jack slid his hands to cover Sam's belly when he got up to take his turn in the bathroom.

Sam snuggled back on Jack, sighing as he kissed her shoulder, "You guys don't have to do this, you know. I was just going to catch a rest. You could have washed up together." It was only half a tease; the fact that she wasn't 'in the mood' was all the more reason for them to have their own fun...

Jack didn't answer for a minute, rubbing her soft skin gently, letting his mind stray to the shower. He didn't realize his body had given him away until Sam giggled softly again and he rolled his eyes, grumbling, "We *used* to shower together -I actually remember once borrowing his shampoo when I ran out-.. and I never *once*-" his hand flopped about as he fished for a word, " 'Looked', or cared or..."

Hearing the hesitant self-doubt in his voice, Sam turned around, not surprised to find a tense expression on his face, his arms wrapping around to her back as she rested her palms on his chest. He'd missed Siler this week, she was damned sure of it; but maybe half of his temper had been because he didn't really think he should. "*We* showered together a few times." All of SG1 had on any number of variously-memorable occasions over their years in the field.

Jack smirked, though the humour didn't quite reach his eyes, "Yeah, and I had to be very careful *not* to look..."

"Jack. You've been trained -by society, by the Air Force- to see women as people to *want* to look at; and equally trained *not* to look at men. It doesn't mean you'd be attracted to all women..." Rather than try to force the rest of the point, Sam just watched him absorb the idea, knowing he had to be OK with this deep-down or they would never have gotten here at all. She might have instigated Atlantis, but her birthday had to have been Jack's own idea. And she'd seen him be too comfortable with small intimacies with Siler for this to be anything more than a reactionary freakout.

Jack was still mentally wishy-washy-ing when his eyes tracked to the opening bathroom door and his ability to fool himself took a nosedive and hit the deck at the speed of sound. So maybe he'd taken blinders off now that he was retired, or maybe Sam's thought patterns were getting imprinted on his; he wasn't going to waste time pretending he could, or even *wanted* to fight it. He *liked* Siler, that was all there was to it. Anything else, he'd have to work his mind around because there was no way he could deny what watching water drip off Siler's tags and sparkle down his smooth chest into that wet towel was doing to his palms. Or the rest of his body.

Seeing Jack's eyes licking fire away behind her, Sam turned in his arms and smiled cheerfully at Siler as he came over and crouched in front of her, "Good shower?"

Eyes flickering between hers and Jack's, Siler grinned, feeling much better than he'd thought he could, just a few hours ago. "Yeah. Good shave too." Touching her reddened skin apologetically with a fingertip, he leaned over to rub his now-soft cheek against hers, eyes locking on Jack, not entirely sure how to interpret his steady look.

Sam's open hand slid over his breastbone to rest on his heart, fingers tangling with his chain, and he covered her hand with his, eyes closing at the strangely innocent caress. Then Jack's calloused palm slid over his jaw, thumb stroking slowly, and his eyes flickered behind his lids, his whole body stilling as he breathed.

When had he started needing this kind of affection? Because that was all it was; neither of them was even hinting at anything sexual, no teasing or seducing. Yet this was more than friendship.

Part of him wanted to run, starting to realize how little like his usual casual light-friendship-with-benefits this was becoming. They were reaching out to him.. and he was letting them in without even realizing it, letting himself get used to their touches; to *them*.

But another part of him already didn't want to let them go. He almost wondered if some of these feelings hadn't been silently growing in the years where he'd thought himself safe. It seemed impossible that he would so quickly accept and even need this.

Sam turning her head to trail her lips to his ear distracted him out of his thoughts even before she whispered. "I'm going to go get supper on."

He stayed crouching after she'd slithered out from between them, watching curiously as she stole the BDUs Jack had pulled out for him and threw them on before briskly leaving the room. A little confused at the sudden exit, he turned back to the man lying on his side in bed with a towel, holding his head on his bent arm and staring at the door with a half-hearted smirk. Siler cleared his throat, putting a hand on the mattress to push himself up, "She's going to cook?"

He moved back to let Jack get up, grinning inside as he ogled the bare flank the shifting towel exposed. Damn, he was getting hopeless. Though at least he wasn't tenting his bloody towel. Yet.

"Hell no. Pizza out of the freezer. Still want BDUs?" Jack leered back at him teasingly, "Towel's fetching..."

His first instinct was to grin and rock his pelvis forward, but when Jack responded with a light-hearted laugh that he'd never heard before, Siler straightened more seriously, watching as Jack fished out another uniform. He'd been so focused on their effect on him.. he hadn't thought- But maybe Jack just laughed more at home. Probably had nothing to do with him. Shrugging off the strange thought, he nodded to the door, "..So why was she suddenly in such a hurry?"

Handing him the clothes, Jack walked to the chair he'd thrown his clean slacks on yesterday, shrugging with forced casualness, "Think she thinks she's inhibiting us." He dropped his towel before he realized there was no clean underwear waiting and turned around to go back to the dresser, jerking to a stop at finding a naked man standing in his bedroom. Unfortunately, Siler chose that moment to straighten, pulling up the very loose pants and tying the drawstring tight at his waist; catching Jack staring at him in almost-surprise.

"Jack?" Siler blinked, looking down his own body and back up, confused, "Something wrong?"

Jack shook his head, looking away and grumbling under his breath, trying not to feel self-conscious as he walked. For crying out loud! After the things they'd done to each other.. Why was seeing Siler stark naked in his and Sam's bedroom such a shock?? Hell, how about after he'd practically drooled when Siler'd walked out of the bathroom! Damned fucked-up brain. Though the fact that he'd had Sam in his arms then might have had something to do with it.

He literally shivered when Siler put a hand on his shoulder as he stood staring into his underwear drawer blankly.

"Jack. Relax. I-" They both froze at the sound of a metal pan hitting the floor downstairs, followed with half-heard swearing. The sound of the same pan being slammed on a counter made them snap out of it and grin at each other, dissipating the tension into nothing. "I take it you didn't manage the miracle of teaching Sam Carter to cook either?"

Jack laughed again, grabbing and putting on underwear quickly, trying to remember what else they had for supper if the swearing meant the pizza had hit the floor. "You two are the miracle workers, not me. I just cover your sixes."

Siler nodded with mock-seriousness, watching his old commander hurriedly get dressed as he buttoned his borrowed shirt, "And you do it well, sir. I couldn't thank you enough for coming back for me and my men when the replicators locked us in."

Jack, recovered from the awkwardness, threw him a mock-glare as he hurried out, "What did I say about the name, sergeant?"

He heard the other man's long strides following him with a chuckle, "I believe you said it was Jack. Sir."

He knew there was a shit-eating grin on his face as he took the stairs a little carefully, respecting the knees that weren't as accepting of yard work as he'd like. Fucked brain or no, he'd never actually denied he liked playing authority figure. Even if he knew the double-twenty master sergeant wasn't likely to hand him (or anyone else) any respect by default. The implication was enough fun; right up there with Sam's 'Sir' that sounded more like his mother's 'John J. O'Neill'.

The pizza turned out to be safe and hockey playoffs running on the TV, and when Siler took the food remnants away, Jack didn't bother moving to his chair, staying on the couch with Sam's head in his lap. She pulled her legs to let Si' back in with fresh beers and Jack didn't even try to pretend he hadn't stuck around so the three of them could be closer. He really was turning into a sap in his old age. Although, at least Si' had his teams straight. Anything else would have been a biiiig problem. Huge.

When commercials came they threw all disparaging at the crap that was on TV these days, or Sam and Siler chatted about work while Jack just relaxed, smiling as the sergeant got all enthused to hear the geeky details of Sam's new communication system, only to make her squawk in annoyance as he called it a spacephone. Oh, she was sooo going to hold that over the boy's head for the rest of their lives!

He and Sam had done this a few times in the years since he'd left the SGC; not nearly often enough -their lives still tended to be excitable-, but it was heaven to get to practise the so 'normal' pastime of just relaxing on the couch; watching a bit of TV, but mostly just being together.

When the game ended, Siler shifted, looking regretful under his mask, "I better go."

Sam reached a hand out, frowning, "Siler. Just because I'm out doesn't mean the two of you can't.."

Jack shook his head at her when she trailed off, grinning at the surprised sergeant, "Did I mention she also gets a little emotional?"

Siler chuckled, grinning as Sam smacked her old commander's bicep for the damned sexist remark. When he gently lifted her feet, folding her legs to free himself, she looked at him a little sadly. Hormones or instincts, she really had thought/hoped that they had their own closeness. For some reason it was important that this not be only about her. "I just don't want to interfere. I know you two've spent time alone doing more than watching the Simpsons. You have to know I don't *mind*..."

Siler smiled softly, the creases around his eyes making her want to take the time to learn every inch of him with her lips and fingertips. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of her bent knees through her pants, more meaning than touch.

"Sam, we're fine," his eyes flicked up to Jack's, remembering that frozen moment she'd interrupted with her attempt at cooking. Meeting hers again, he winked, "We cheated on the 'alone' bit. Remember those pictures I used to take?" When her eyes widened, a blush staining her cheeks as she met Jack's leer, Siler chuckled, "You don't 'interfere'. I have a half-day's work in the morning.. and I'm just wiped out; it's been a-" he lost the smile, tempted to stop the words that almost escaped but finally resisting. He was safe with them.. "A crappy week."

"Siler." He looked back up as Jack spoke warmly, "BBQ tomorrow afternoon."

In the silence while he blinked and mentally flipped through responses, Sam covered his hand on her leg and he caught her silently beseeching look, nodding before he realized he'd made a choice. So much for getting back to his safe routine.


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers

Standing in the long line at the cash, Siler's mind was wandering, flipping from the annoyance at himself for being so distracted at work this morning.. to the *reason* he'd been distracted.

As.. 'pleasant' as yesterday had been, he couldn't quite deny that he wouldn't mind a blowjob. He'd woken up wanting *them* at least as much as to get off.

And that, right there, nagged him. It wasn't as though he was in the habit of getting regular sex; he'd been letting entirely too much time elapse between putting the time and effort into even a casual relationship the last few years, and yet it rarely bothered him. Something about getting old, probably.

And now.. realizing that this was so different..

He was going to have to consciously *not* think about it too hard, simply to avoid scaring himself off. He was starting to understand those people who stayed away from relationships out of fear, and wondered what a week of silence from them would feel like after the comforting closeness yesterday.

Glancing in slight aggravation at the people holding up the line, he firmly closed that Pandora's box and looked for something else to occupy his mind. Wrong day for the damn gas pump card network to be down; maybe it would be faster if he offered to fix the damn thing.

He was about to deliberately pull up his work todo list and pick something to try to think through when he saw the flowers. He *didn't* want to think about work. But he even less wanted to be in a crappy mood right now. So when looking at the cheap bouquets in their bucket, saviour of no doubt many a forgetful and/or late husband, made a different work memory surface, he went with it willingly.

Watching Walter walk into the infirmary -.. was it 10 years ago?- he'd been surprised and rather amused that he was going to get to watch the sergeant either woo a nurse or patient.. or embarrass the hell out of a patient.

He'd been a heck of a lot less amused when his buddy had walked up to *him* with a smirk. Had even started to snark at him until Walt had pulled his First sergeant face and handed him a card. Siler'd continued to glare right up until he realized the bloody things were neither from Walter, nor some silly Air force convalescence gift.

Heh. He picked one of the bunches, grinning as he planned all the snarks he could throw. And how to respond to the returns from the general.

"Sergeant Siler?"

He turned his head, blinking the amusing visions away and hurriedly swallowing the grin to respond to the greeting. It took a few seconds for the name of the pretty woman in the red tank top and jeans that had appeared next to him to click and he finally nodded politely, "Sergeant Gilligan."

The young staff sergeant preened, obviously pleased he'd remembered the name, and he mentally grinned at the well-developed cleavage that suddenly got pushed forward in the thin, tight, top. Much as he preferred his women tall, there were advantages to- He cleared his throat, getting off that track and sweeping his eyes up impassively, hoping she hadn't made more of the reaction than it was.

"Please, call me Wendy," she smiled at him, batting her lashes coquettishly, "It's kinda nice to put the formality aside with the uniform," he blinked at the unapologetic stroll her eyes took down his body before coming back up with an even sultrier look, "Don't you think so?"

Automatically pulling a practised smile, albeit the small one, Siler stepped forward with the line without breaking the conversation, "Yes ma'am. Settling into the mountain?"

"I guess. Kind of-" she glanced around and obviously remembered the 'top secret' of their work, turning a bit self-deprecating, "Taking some getting used to," the damned flirty look came back, "Especially the town; I've never lived in a mountain-city. Really makes the layout of the place weird. How did *you* learn it all??"

The fact that he didn't think she knew how long he'd lived here, let along whether he was familiar with the city, not to mention the completely over-ingenious for his tastes eyes blatantly asking for an offer of a private tour, made impatience start to rise in him. Come on, lady, I'm not *that* easy. Even if he'd been in the market, if she really hadn't spoken to anyone to find out what he went for, then she shouldn't have assumed she could be so forward with him.

"A map and a lot of attentive weekend drives will do it, just like any other place, sergeant," he hadn't meant to snap that quite so much, but he did have a responsibility to make sure junior NCOs understood the customs of the service. Watching her straighten and lose the foolish posturing, he decided she actually understood and gave her a friendly enough nod, "If you'll excuse me, ma'am? Looks like I'm up."

Wendy stood quietly as he brought his hand over and handed the clerk a bouquet she hadn't realized he carried, quickly judging that he'd actually paid attention and chosen one of the better ones for his lucky lady. When he finished paying and turned back to her, stepping out of the line, she'd wiped her expression down to a friendly smile, standing at rest, regretting having made a play when the attractive, well-built, master sergeant was apparently taken, "I apologize, sergeant, I was out of line. Won't happen again."

He nodded back with what looked like understanding, "I'm sure it won't. Enjoy your day off, ma'am."

Nodding back, she smiled a bit, enjoying the view as he walked away and wondering who she could ask about him. Then maybe when his current relationship ended...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snicker :D 


	3. More baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack accepting who he is

When he heard the doorbell, Jack looked toward it with a glare. He was suddenly annoyed enough to be tempted to stay silent and see what happened; but he had a suspicion he'd just end up even more ticked off while Siler left, and even *he* realized that that was a dead end. He just really hated having to be the grown-up one.

The second ring was much shorter and Jack knew he had to act so he yelled "It's open!", hearing the anger in his tone.

Swearing shortly, Jack made himself take a deep breath as he heard the door open and familiar steps shamble toward the kitchen. As much as he wanted to make a fuss about the knocking, let along about his not using his key, Jack didn't trust his temper and just shut up, looking down at his chopping board.

But he did make himself look up when Siler walked into the kitchen, looking a little too impassive to be comfortable, haphazardly carrying.. flowers??

He must have caught the incredulous look, because Siler smirked at him, putting the gas-station flowers on the island, "For you. Figured I owed ya. Do you have any idea how much ribbing I got from the damn things you sent me that time in the infirmary?"

Suddenly not so pissed, Jack grinned at the thought of the sergeant resisting a blush as Walter and Simmons riled him. Remembering why he'd felt compelled to send him flowers in the first place, though, he winced, feeling more contrite now than his alien-afflicted state had let him be then. "I really *am* sorry for hurting you."

Blinking at him with curious surprise, Siler shrugged, "You weren't yourself."

He looked around silently and Jack smiled, relaxing a little, "Sam got called in." He snorted, "Thoroughly pissed about it, too." As much as he also hated losing any time that they should be spending together, it was still funny to see his old workaholic-Carter suddenly not want to go to work to the point of snarling a blue streak.

Feeling the edge of temper in the general's demeanour, Siler thought about the truth of what he'd told Sam; she was still a large part of the link between them. Not all of it by a long shot, but enough that he wasn't willing to push things and risk his old hidden friendship with either of them. He shifted sideways minutely, nodding to the door, "You want me to.."

The question, the choice to go forward or to stop this, lay between them. And for whole seconds, they were just two old soldiers, too used to standing tall, alone and un-helped, to easily admit, even to themselves, the comfort they found in each other. Stiff faces used to keeping their emotions hidden from people they were responsible for did not easily ask for affection; nor even company.

But Siler was a survivor and didn't see much use in denying who he was or what he wanted; it didn't matter if you admitted it or not, losing still hurt. He deliberately relaxed his stance, watching Jack face the kind of epiphany he'd had yesterday, kneeling besides their bed. They were already *too close*.

It had only been a few seconds, no matter how long it felt, when Jack shook his head as though to clear it, then quirked a half-grin that didn't quite light his eyes, but was still friendly, "Not unless you want to."

Impasse. Ah well. Fear said leave, but his instincts said stay. Instincts had kept all too many accidents from actually killing him; instincts won. Stepping forward again, Siler picked the flowers back up, "Sam have somewhere she puts these?"

Keeping his breathing steady through force of training, Jack nodded to the top of the cupboards where a vase sat gathering dust, just barely in reach of the tall sergeant. Hating how close he'd come, more than once tonight, to making a mess of this, he watched Siler shake his head wordlessly at the state of the glass and wash it before unwrapping and dumping the stems in. Yeah, he should probably buy flowers more often. Or maybe Si' would take care of it...

When he turned with the crumpled wrapping in his fist and a questioning look, Jack nodded to the cupboard under the sink. Trying to convince himself that he'd become a fair diplomat, these last few years, he cleared his throat, using prepping veggies for the grill as a reason to look down as he spoke, "Make yourself at home, Siler. We.." he shrugged, glancing up quickly to meet the sergeant's steady expression, "*I* really meant what I said; don't be a stranger. Even without the sleeping together.. thing, you'd still be a friend, not a ship passing in the night; the house is the least of things you have the run of."

The tone was too controlled behind the forced humour, making it obvious there were deeper feelings throwing the general. Siler relaxed a bit more, though Jack, back to staring at his chopping, couldn't see. He was more than willing to accept that typical O'Neill awkwardness. Not that he couldn't use a relaxing drink right about now. Half-tempted to go to the liquor cabinet, he resisted the bad idea and opened the fridge, correctly assuming he'd find beer. Pulling a bottle out, Siler looked over his shoulder, "You want one?"

Jack looked up at the question and grinned, "Man after my own heart." He turned back to his knife before the heat he felt on his face could show when he heard his own words. Damned getting to know each other thing.

When the sergeant twisted off both their caps and handed Jack his bottle, he nodded his thanks, taking a grateful swig of the cool drink. Then he watched him nod to the chopping board, "Want some help?"

Jack raised a surprised brow, "You cook?"

Siler snorted, giving him a dry look, "Jack. I've been alone for damn near 50 years. And I haven't always had a base cafeteria handy. Yeah, I *cook*."

Jack shrugged, reaching for another knife, "Didn't help Sam.."

####

Standing on the deck in the early evening sun, listening to their quiet neighbourhood, Jack closed his eyes, taking another swig of beer as the BBQ slowly warmed up besides him; just enjoying the homey, peaceful feeling. He opened his eyes when Si' stepped out with the plates and cutlery, watching the way the man moved, slow but smooth, as he got the feel of their house, reminded of Sam when she'd visited him in Washington. Soldiers and unfamiliar places. For that matter, soldiers and newcomers in *their* places...

He watched as Siler straightened from the weathered wooden deck table, slowly stretching his arms fully out, his tight white t-shirt almost pulling out of his age-softened blue-jeans as he raised himself to his bare toes and then relaxed, eyes closed and head thrown back in the fading sun. Looking at ease and happy, the faintest of smiles breaking his impassive mask, Siler wasn't paying him any attention, but Jack's mind still flashed to another evening. To entirely different circumstances putting a smile on the sergeant's backward-tilted face.

He really wished the heat of the day was the reason he was suddenly feeling hot. He really did.

Narrowing his eyes and about to stubbornly focus on the meat waiting for the grill, Jack was caught and held when Siler tugged his sweat-damp shirt over his head. For a minute, he didn't even think about it, just stared and remembered watching Sam's hands first smooth and then dig into those heavy, work-born muscles as Siler lost his mind. And spilled on Jack's tongue.

Remembered feeling that smooth skin move against his as he lost his *own* mind. 

It took Siler straightening and turning for Jack to face that he'd been daydreaming about making love with him.

This time when Siler saw Jack's stiff discomfort, he made the connection to the shirt he still held and straightened, watching him steadily. Sam's worry the night before came back to him and *Jack's* answer was suddenly rather important. He didn't.. *mind* either way. He could handle it if everything between the two of them was linked to Sam. He didn't think he'd misread them so badly as to there being much chance of either going back to a platonic relationship or.. losing them. But he needed to know where he and Jack stood. He knew all too well that his morality was looser than most, whereas the general had definitely been raised in the more accepted cultural mainstream.

He opened his mouth and then blinked, momentarily debating just what to say. Finally picking what he'd been *told* to use rather than the formality automatically trying to trip off his tongue, he asked, utterly calmly, "Jack? Look, I'm not sure what-" He clenched his jaw in annoyance as Jack slashed a hand at him and grunted an obvious order for quiet. As well have used 'general'!

"Siler-" he interrupted himself and took a breath, shrugging his shoulders, "I apologize, ser-" he clenched his teeth, looking like he was swearing a blue streak at himself, "There's a part of me that keeps poking its head up and trying to..." his hand waved in frustration.

"To tell you this is wrong." And he bet that that 'part' spoke with the general's parents' voice; or his drill sergeant's.

Siler saw Jack's eyes narrow at his calm words. "Not *this*-" he waved house and base-ward, including Sam in the word; then stared at him, flustered, "Just the.. you and me part."

Siler almost grinned; that 'you and me' thoroughly appealed to his sense of humour. And the frustrated tone -and the fact that its existence meant Jack at least partially *didn't* want 'them' to end- kept any of this from feeling like rejection. "There doesn't *have* to be-"

"Ah ah ahhh! I have no intention of humouring outdated cultural conditioning, Siler. We have.. fun together, right?"

His control wasn't up to completely controlling the grin that *that* thought put on Siler's lips, but he did manage to choke it down to a reasonably calm, "Yes, sir."

He saw Jack wince at the term of address, but the general let it slide, speaking in a rare, conciliatory tone, giving him a quietly appealing look, "So. I want this, you want this. Have a bit of patience for me? I swear I'm working at the reactions."

Damn it.. *when* had he gone so soft on the man? He was sure there was a time he treated him just like any other officer, albeit one actually worthy of respect. Siler shrugged, again ignoring fear's warning that he was stepping far deeper than he ever had before.. here there be dragons and all that jazz. "I'm a sergeant, Jack, I'm used to having patience with officers."

He grinned when he managed to make Jack laugh with that one. He liked the sound; real, honest to god, pleasure. With *him*. Very nice thought.

He lifted the shirt he'd crumbled in his hands at some point in their discussion, "Want me to put the shirt back on?" His ego loved the idea that he bothered the general, but he didn't need to rub it in.

Still smiling at the noncom's too-often true jab, Jack leered at him deliberately, kicking the hesitation firmly into the BBQ to burn. There was *nothing* fucking wrong with wanting Siler; physically or emotionally. Fuck anyone who thought otherwise. "..No."

Siler quirked a fast grin, knowing he'd straightened a little too pridefully at that one, and that his pulse had gone up at the honest appreciation. "..OK," he tilted his head, keeping his face utterly blank as he spoke, "Willing to take yours off?"

Jack froze, breath catching and a pool of heat tensing his gut at the very direct look in Siler's eyes. Okayyyyy. He had a hard enough time understanding what *Sam* saw in him, especially these days... But he *was* determined to get over the barriers between them so he put the beer down and pulled the already half-undone Hawaiian-print shirt over his head.

Refusing to spend any more time thinking about it, Jack threw the shirt on the railing and turned to his BBQ. He was about to fork up a steak to put on the warming grill when Siler spoke up with a lazy tone, "Does having the run of the house extend to critiquing your cooking?"

Jack looked up in surprise, giving the man now leaning on the railing a couple steps away a curious look, "What's wrong with my cooking?"

Siler swallowed his smirk at the slightly defencive tone and nodded at the not-yet-ready grill, "You put your meat on that, you'll burn supper."

Jack smirked at him, though he did put the fork back down, "Maybe I *like* my meat hot-"

####

Supper finished, Sam's leftovers put away for her and the kitchen cleaned, they'd poured themselves some drinks to sip and put the TV on, relaxing on the couch.

The third time Jack responded to a casual comment with an all-too-familiar barely-moderated snarl, Siler raised a questioning brow at him, "You sure you wouldn't rather be alone, sir?"

Jack's head spun on him, gawking, "..'Sir'? Am I being that bad?"

He shrugged, not particularly worried about it either way and thinking that Jack really had been on edge all night. They were all loners, if Jack didn't know how to ask for alone-time from him, he didn't mind doing the talking, -all part of the good-sergeant training, he mentally smirked-, "Sorry. Yeah, you are."

He watched the general blink a few times and then turn back to the TV, looking a little embarrassed and grumbling, "Ah. Funny thing; it's not just women who get grouchy during their periods."

"..Oh!" Siler smirked, caught by surprise at the strange idea. Of all things he'd never had to learn about women... He tried to keep his voice laconic, aware that his eyes were probably giving away the laughter in his head, "Little horny, Jack?"

The man snorted, hunching lower on the couch and downright mumbling his response, "Yeah. And the damn phone rang in the middle of my shower this morning."

This time he couldn't help it, Siler laughed sharply before choking it to a grin, "You know," he leaned over, eyeing the tanned skin and white hair showing through Jack's still-open shirt, "We *could* do something about that..." Feeling about 14 for the manoeuvre, he laid a hand high on Jack's thigh, still grinning, and waited for the snarky response he knew had to be incoming.

####

Sam hurried up the steps, smiling that Siler's truck was sitting peacefully in their drive. One of the many reasons she'd been snarly at being called in had been the lonely feeling that she wasn't going to get to see him tonight. Between the chances of being stuck at the mountain all night and her suspicion that he and Jack weren't comfortable spending much time alone... But it seemed she'd misjudged her boys' willingness to admit their own feelings.

Stepping into the house quietly, she heard the baseball going on the TV and rolled her eyes; then again, maybe they'd simply lost track of time in their mutual love of sports.

Oh well, at least she got to spend some time with them. She was getting downright greedy for any personal time with these men.

Stepping into the living room, Sam froze, eyes widening and feeling a sudden pool of arousal throbbing through her pelvis. She carefully leaned against the doorway, controlling her breathing; as surprised at just how hot she was getting in the middle of her period as she was at seeing the two of them fooling around on the couch like teenagers.

Whoever had started it, Jack was leaning back in the corner now, shirt wide open, Siler crouching over him, *his* shirt sitting in a pile at her feet, the heavy muscles on his bare back flexing as they mixed not-quite-hesitant kissing with laughing bites at each other's necks and jaw.

Jack had one hand digging in a heavy shoulder blade with strength he rarely let himself use on her, the muscles of his arm standing out, tensed. Sam could just see the side of his other one, the hand hidden between the two men, moving in a regular motion; the jerky tension in his expression giving her a big hint of just what he was doing.

On the one hand, she didn't want to interrupt for anything, but she also *really* wanted to *touch* them, hear those rough, under-voice murmurs from up close, feel their soldier's power under her itching palms. When their roughhousing suddenly stilled, one of Siler's hands held Jack's jaw, thumb teasing his lips as he whispered in his ear, his other hand stroking gently over Jack's chest. And Sam could see the expression on Jack's face getting familiarly tight, his eyes closing.

She stepped forward quietly, feeling literally pulled to them; to the breathless little moan in Jack's throat as he jerked off. To what she knew would be Siler's raspy aroused mutter.

Jack was preoccupied enough not to hear her, but Siler's eyes lifted to her, smiling as he shifted so that she had access to the man under him.

She slid a hand over Sly's hot, sweat-slick skin, dropping her lips to take her own bite at Jack, finding the red marks Siler had left a very appealing trail to follow as her other hand slid over his ribs. Soaking up the familiar feel of prickly hair under fingertips until she found the tight bud of a nipple and felt him twitch, not even trying to make out Siler's so-shivery words over Jack's harsh groan as he stiffened, shuddering under their touch.

Smiling against his neck, lazily sampling his salty skin with the tip of her tongue, Sam felt him slowly slouch back, boneless and sighing Siler's name, even as he turned his head to dopily nuzzle for her lips.

She whispered against his cheek, smiling gleefully into Sly's bright eyes, beyond happy to not only be away from work, but to be reassured of them. "I'm home."

She and Siler continued to stroke him, nibbling and kissing, him and each other, basking in the pleasure they found together, their hands touching and playing over his chest; comforting, soothing, even as she made a point of sliding her other hand down to the back of Siler's waist. She wriggled her fingers past his belt to stroke the soft skin just below and his hips rocked forward against Jack's thigh, making dark brown eyes pop open to meet hers with a grin as Siler moaned into his neck. No. Her boys were perfectly comfortable. And damn but that made her need attention herself!

Jack turned his head, closing teeth that didn't look all that teasing on Siler's ear and muttering something that made him catch his breath and awkwardly get off Jack to sit back in the middle of the couch. Stealing a short, hard kiss from her general, Sam left Jack to un-slouch himself and grab Kleenex while she climbed slinkily onto the couch besides Siler; making him grin happily. Sliding her hands to his nape and feeling him slide his palms along her forearm, eyes locked to hers with a quiet pleasure, she sat on her haunches and grinned at the anticipation in his expression before covering his lips for a sloppy, lazy, playful kiss. It had always been so easy to play with him...

She felt him moan suddenly, his hand tightening on her forearm, and shivered herself, knowing what she'd see if she turned her head. She was already throbbing so much... She didn't realized she'd whimpered until Siler's free hand cupped the crotch of her pants, thumb stroking near her clit with a jerky clumsiness. She really did need to come, but she could wait a few minutes, especially if she got to watch Siler lose his so-controlled mask and give in to pleasure; let them see the man under the protective shield he gave the world. Why even the thought of watching Jack blow him would make her so damn desperate that she couldn't quite resist grinding herself against Siler's willing hand...

When his head jerked back onto the couch, panting as his powerful hand pulsingly gripped her arm, Sam followed him down, aiming for an untouched corner of his neck; trying to be gentle and avoid marking him hard enough to last. Her palm slid down to cop a feel from his breastbone down his sternum; hot, sweaty, soft skin over hard, shivering muscle, finally coming to a stop on his right hip under the flap of his opened jeans, dislodging Jack's tight grip to press Siler's already twitching body down herself.

Power in all its forms was an aphrodisiac; power over him to hold him down, the power in his body. Power to bite and hear him cry out raggedly; power to change to soothing, gentle, innocent kisses along his lips and feel him shiver. Listening to his broken moans as he tried to turn and kiss her, feeling the wild jerk of his muscles as he half-tried to get out of hers and Jack's grip.

She was tempted, so tempted, to slow even more, trusting that Jack was watching and would follow. But Siler had enough presence of mind or body to transfer his desperation to twitching his thumb hard on her.

Sam didn't need a translator; 'Get me off and I'll get you; just *get me off*'. Ignoring his threatening growl when she lifted her lips from his skin, she looked down, meeting Jack's eyes. She'd meant to grin and silently tell him to go for it, but she froze, fixing on watching him riling Siler up with obvious enjoyment. It took seeing his lips twist into a smirk at her fascination to snap her out of it and she turned back to Siler with a quick chuckle at her own expense.

Tracking half-teasing bites to his ear, she blew along the rim gently, feeling his tension ratchet up several notches against her, and whispered, rocking against his hand, "I remember how much fun sucking you off was, Siler; don't ever think I don't. And one of these days I am going to get to your cock before Jack does and-" She closed her teeth on his earlobe as he groaned, swearing breathlessly, and she had to strain to hold him down, feeling his fingers digging hard into her arm. Oh hell yeah, there was nothing like listening and watching these two men lose every bit of their composure to hard pleasure.

His mind just a little fuzzed with bliss, Siler sat and shivered as they soothed him, Sam trailing lips he felt smiling down his chest as Jack gently tucked him back in his pants, stroking his belly with rough cheeks.

Jack's presence disappeared first, and then Sam moaned near his heart and he opened his eyes lazily, not especially surprised to see Jack shift her to the couch besides him and lower her pants.

"Jack..." Sam reached down and half-heartedly tried to stop him.

Siler grinned when Jack rolled his eyes at her, "Carter, don't be daft."

She didn't have time to argue the definition of 'daft' before he licked a finger and parted her swollen labia, casually shifting the white string out of his way before lowering his lips.

Torn between watching and participating, Siler let his body recover a bit as he took the lazy visual option. Flickering between Sam's hands, gripping Jack's hair, and the expression on her face, twisting and twitching with slow pleasure. He was just deciding to at least open her shirt when she shuddered with a breathless cry of 'Jack', her body starting to buck in earnest. Temptation was too strong and he slid off the couch, shaking Jack's shoulder with a low mutter "Share?"

Sam tried to follow his mouth when Jack raised his head, giving Siler a wink as he pulled her hands from his hair to Siler's and climbed onto the couch besides her, hearing the changed tone in her voice as Siler took his place. So, different technique, or- The thought fizzled out for some other day as he held her head and slid his tongue into her mouth, moaning at the starved hunger she responded with, licking at his mouth madly. He finally remembered he still probably had traces of Siler and chuckled around the hard kiss, understanding that the strange connection between all of them wasn't to be denied.. especially not when you were already about to- Yeaaahhhh. The muffled scream he swallowed was a damned rare sound. He could seriously get addicted to this.

He was nuzzling Sam's neck as she drowsed when he felt Siler climb up behind him and Jack smiled to himself, leaning back against him and pulling Sam to lay on his chest along the couch. "Not squashing you, are we sergeant?"

He felt the snort shake him slightly as Si' brought one hand on his shoulder, sneaking under his shirt to lay warmly on his skin as the other reached around to touch Sam's side, "Do you have any idea how much I can press, general?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in thought, "..Umph. Something around 350?"

He grinned at the silence his good memory produced while Sam ignored their posturing and snuggled down on his chest.

The sergeant finally sighed, relaxing and, at a guess, resting his head on the corner of the couch, "Was an easy 400 not so long ago."

Lips twisting in agreement with the sentiment, Jack reached down to pat the thigh at his side. Numbers were an undeniable and grating reminder of age. He didn't even want to think how few sit-ups he was managing these days; his old drill sergeant would just kill him, never mind Teal'c. He'd thought that now that he was free of Washington he'd get himself back into condition, but that old adage about it getting harder with time.. was all too damned true.

Sam, proving that she was paying attention even if she chose not to say anything, turned her head to lazily join in the discussion, "Saying I need to up the mandatory PT, Siler?"

Jack snickered at the idea of the base soldiers all having to hit the gym longer just because the three of them cuddled on the couch.

"You know very well I don't mind working out, Sam. Just hard to find the time between emergency repair jobs."

"They have you doing light bulbs again, Si'? Ow!" Jack threw a wounded look over his shoulder for the playful punch to his arm.

"Master sergeants do not do light bulbs, general."

Jack was ready to continue the discussion, but Sam, giggling softly, crawled up and shut him up, making Siler chuckle as he watched them, stroking them both.

####

Jack leaned against the living room's door sill, watching the sergeant pull his shirt on and tuck it in, thinking about the last week's frustration.

Again silently grumbling at this whole 'getting to know each other' thing, he wished he could just order them all past this and... on to...... umm. Right; the reason to get to know each other and get to know their relationship. To figure out where they were going.

Mental snarl, verbal idle tone: "Working tomorrow, Siler?"

He looked up, momentarily uncomfortable-looking, "Err, got Monday-night poker at my place." It wasn't a direct answer, but it answered the real question well enough: no, not coming over.

Sam got back from taking their glasses to the kitchen and slid under Jack's arm as Jack nodded, "Well, I've got baseball practise on Tuesday, so you kids'll have the house to yourselves."

####

Jack yawned as he unlocked the front door, worn out from chasing and jollying his pack of kids around the field. It wasn't until he heard the quiet of the house that he remembered Siler was going to be over tonight, his movements slowing as he wondered where they were. And could he join them... Though, there hadn't been a truck in the drive. Damn. A peek into the living room after he got his coat off reassured him and made him remember that the sergeant owned a bike too; which Jack could have missed in the dark.

He silently toed his shoes off as he watched Samantha sitting at the end of the couch, Siler stretched out on it with his head in her lap; fast asleep as she read the latest issue of her physics magazine.

She looked up and smiled at him suddenly as he stood watching them. The sergeant looked exhausted, dark circles under his closed eyes as she absently ran her fingers through his hair, the couch afghan thrown over his chest and upper legs haphazardly, showing bits of what looked like another of Jack's uniforms. Sam looked tired too; but also relaxed, at ease.. and happy to see him as she dropped her magazine on the end table.

Feeling at peace with the suddenly quiet evening with.. his lovers, he walked over to lean a hip on the back of the couch next to her head and collect a kiss before nodding at the silently sleeping man on her lap. He whispered, not wanting to wake him, "Tough day?"

Sam nodded, glancing at the sergeant herself and whispering back, "Yeah. We spent the day chasing power spikes that were blowing cabling in the hardest to reach places you could imagine. He was too shaky to be riding his bike so I 'ordered' him to let me drive him home." She took a deep breath, looking resigned, "And he's on evenings starting tomorrow."

Jack winced, "Hard to resist doing something about it, isn't it?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I'm not going to see him for a week."

He watched her fingers stroke Siler's temple softly, listening to him snore but otherwise lay unmoving. "..You can work late; wouldn't exactly be something new."

Sam turned her face up at that, frowning worriedly and bringing her free hand up to cup Jack's cheek, "Jack.."

He grinned softly, "Hey. I'll have company all day if I play *my* cards right. I can share. And I'll have you all night..." If something as simple as reminding her that he wasn't a needy jerk meant she and Si' got to work together, he was all for it. It meant she had someone he trusted to watch over her and that Si' got to spend time with her, which Jack had gotten him to reluctantly admit he missed as they did the dishes the other night.

For that matter.. maybe he could arrange for them to have work to do here; and then *he'd* get to spend time *watching* them working.

He blinked when she changed the subject on him, bringing her hand down to rest on Siler's shoulder, "How did the kids do?"

Rather than risk waking the sergeant by shifting his feet, Jack went over to sit in his chair, relaxing, "Good. A couple good hitters, a few good catchers. They'll have fun."

Sam grinned, watching the satisfaction under his tiredness; she loved seeing him content with life. The kids weren't the only ones who would have fun. "Good. You eat?"

"Yeah. Took everyone out for burgers afterwards. You?"

"Chinese." She looked down as Siler shifted, as though looking for a more comfortable position, "We should get him to bed."

Jack opened his eyes, nodding and coming to crouch in front of them. Watching Si' sleep for a few seconds, he looked up to share a grin with Sam.

Neither had to say it out loud. He was cute when he slept. And he'd kill them if he knew they'd thought it.

Jack reached over and shook Siler's shoulder gently, watching him blink blearily awake, look at Sam and then turn to him. He was still blinking sleepily when his hand half lifted toward Jack and he muttered, "Hey."

Jack chuckled, standing up with a wince at the ache in his knees after the energetic evening and holding a hand out, "Come on Si', lets get you to bed."

He pulled at the hand Siler gave him, frowning when the man froze in pain halfway to sitting up, "Siler?"

Sam slid her arms under his back to slowly help him sit all the way up and he mumbled a slurry complaint, "Damn bloody crawl-spaces made for midgets to crawl in and cables located at the end of *my* reach. Can handle one. Even five. But there were a lot more than *that* today."

Jack slung Siler's arm around his neck to pull him all the way upright and hold him until he steadied, "Should tell your boss to go easier on you." He winked at Sam when she rolled her eyes at him, sliding herself under Si's other arm even as he started to stand on his own; his head still hung as though it was too heavy for his neck. He remembered feeling like that himself all too often; there was a strange warmth to the thought that this relationship meant they were there to make sure Siler wasn't left to suffer alone.

They all started toward the stairs before Si' got around to answering, "My boss was right in front of me, crawling *backwards* and trying to grab hold of those same cables."

Jack snorted softly, nodding at Sam to get the lights, "Yeah, but she's damn near 15 years younger. And smaller getting through those crawl-spaces."

Siler nodded wordlessly, then made it up the stairs without falling or falling asleep; but pretty much the second his head hit the pillow, he was back to snoring softly.

Shaking his head, Jack clumsily got him undressed, wondering how the hell he slept through getting rolled and shifted like a sack of potatoes; if anyone tried that with *him*... The raw scrapes and bruises he found already forming over the sergeant's arms and back told a story of their own and Jack winced; he was going to be so stiff tomorrow he'd have a hell of a time even moving. Jack made a note to set his better painkillers out on the bedside table.

"He'll be alright, Jack."

He looked up as Sam walked over and slid into his arms for a kiss and a hug. "I know. I just hate to see you guys hurt. You know that." They'd discussed, several times and at length, the annoyance he caused when he was worried and helpless to do anything about it.

Sam shook her head at him, smiling softly, "Just remember he doesn't have all my years of learning to put up with O'Neill mothering. He's been alone all his life; you start twitching around him and he'll bite your nose off."

Jack grinned, rubbing said nose on hers, "I'm well aware that Sparky can snark. He's used *me* as a target for years."

Sam snorted softly, not bothering to respond. She dropped her head on Jack's shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing as he held her and stroked her back absently, nuzzling the hair at her temple. One of her hands came up to touch the side of his neck; he hadn't shaved today and the raspy sensation was one of those little things that short-circuited thinking to really tell her body that she had a good life. Like hearing someone breathe besides her as she fell asleep and woke up.

"I should wash up," he turned her face up to his for a quick kiss, "Get into bed before you fall asleep on your feet, colonel."

Sam didn't bother denying it, she just watched with a tired grin as he walked to the bathroom, enjoying the view, then stripped and slid into the middle of the bed, pulling the covers over herself and Siler and cuddling into his side, an arm around his waist. Falling asleep almost immediately to the sound of his blood pumping under one ear and his too-often broken nose rumbling in the other.


	4. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siler's turn to learn

Siler woke up slowly, still exhausted, mind as zoned out as his energy. The blanket tucked around him felt unfamiliar and there was a presence besides him, making him frown in confusion, starting to turn over; but as soon as he shifted, his back and chest screamed pain at him and he stiffened with a groan. Oh fuck. This was *not* going to be one of the good days.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and a familiar voice soothed him before he could make himself get up, "Don't move, Si'."

In no hurry to hurt more if it was avoidable, Siler stayed on his side, half-remembering now being helped to bed last night, and realizing with a queer mental stutter that he'd slept over. In Sam and Jack's bed...

He felt Jack shift besides him, and then an arm came carefully over his ribs as the warmth of Jack's body appeared along his back and he opened his eyes to see a familiar open hand offering him a pill.

He hesitated, mumbling, "I have to work tonight-"

"It's just Tylenol 3. You've got 12 hours to get over the high."

He rolled his eyes at the ironic comment, taking the offered pain-killer with slow movements and seeing a bottle of water on the table by the bed. He could just reach it without moving his torso and swallowed his meds before laying his head back down in relief. He blinked at the clock, surprised he'd slept so long. Turning himself onto his back, slowly and with clenched teeth, he stared in confusion at the fully-dressed man who'd gone back to sitting besides him, wearing rarely-seen glasses as he read a book.

Between the time and the quiet of the house, he unconsciously sighed, "Sam already gone?"

Jack answered quietly without even looking up, seemingly relaxed in the early morning sun, "Yeah. She didn't want to wake you up, you were wiped out."

*Still* too tired to deny it, Siler sniffed as he got a whiff of Jack's coffee when he lifted it to sip. "Why are you still in bed?" The general was not only wide awake but looked like he'd been up for a while...

He couldn't interpret the quick look Jack threw him, but the hunching shoulders and mumbling he read as abashed; which still didn't make sense.

"Can't a retired guy laze in his own bed?"

Looking at his way too uncomfortable-looking to be lazy position, Siler kept frowning. But too many years' experience with a defencive O'Neill told him to drop it. Instead, he closed his eyes and relaxed, waiting for the drugs to work so he could get up. Or at least sit up and steal some of that coffee.

The luxurious idea of having coffee served to him while he sat in bed, and the connected concept of a night in a fancy hotel, 'with someone', finally made his brain click.

He could feel heat start to burn at his cheekbones and had no idea how to take back the words that had put Jack on the spot. He couldn't remember anyone ever.. just keeping him company. How the hell was he supposed to have guessed that? Sam might have stayed in bed and snoozed with him -he thought she might, not that he had much experience at spending the night with anyone- but to get dressed and awake and come back... seemed an entirely different proposition, even to him.

And he had not the least idea how to damn well respond.

Unable to deal with the silence that seemed to him to be stiffening, he clenched his teeth to keep quiet through the pain, rolled over and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wordlessly and sightlessly making his way to the bathroom.

Leaning over under the hot shower, still stiff but at least *starting* to loosen up, he held his weight on his hands against the wall, swearing lowly. What the hell are you doing here, Siler? You should have found yourself a *casual* fuck-buddy. Whether you hurt them or just piss them off you'll still lose two *friends*, damn it.

The thought hurt more than he'd thought it could and he almost wished he could go back to the uncomplicated fun of Atlantis. Not quite though. He wasn't so far gone that he didn't remember choosing this with open eyes. Didn't remember the heart-lightening joy of playing with them. But he couldn't do this if he was going to hurt them. He *couldn't*.

As he straightened and started soaping his hair, aware that the shampoo's smell was already too soul-familiar for words, he concentrated on the comfort memories instead, looking for strength. Hot, sweet sex, cuddling on the couch, watching TV and laughing together; above everything, care and belonging that he barely understood and had no defence against. Simply surviving was not going to be easy anymore, but he had to believe he would.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how he was supposed to end this without an argument. And the last thing he wanted to do was argue with them.

Damn it. His marriage had been simple; now he remembered why he'd fixed it that way. This was just too complicated; how was he supposed to learn all this relationship magic at his age?

He wasn't aware of the slump in his posture as he stepped out of the shower until Jack spoke from the doorway and he had to straighten to meet his eyes.

"What's going on, sergeant?"

The narrow-eyed look and sharp tone were as familiar as the gate klaxon and he was about to salute when water slipping from his hair into his eyes brought him back to reality and he cut off the move, well aware that Jack had seen and recognized it; and clenched his jaw even further in response. "Sir-"

"Ah ah ahh," the general's hand waved off the formality, his expression opening up with a wince, showing embarrassment and worry and annoyance, jumbled together into a mess Siler only recognized for having seen it in other circumstances over the years. "Don't start. Damn it, Siler. I was sooo not mothering."

Siler frowned, wondering where he'd lost the thread *this* time, "Didn't say you were."

"So why the shutting me out? Thought *I* was the one with reaction problems?"

What the hell.. "Sleeping with a man is not bothering me."

The narrow-eyed look came back, but this time the tone was soft, ".. Then what is?"

Siler didn't know what he was supposed to answer to that. Where the hell had mothering come from? Hadn't he just rebuffed the general's simple *company*? Why was Jack *worried* about him?

And wasn't that complete confusion even more proof that he shouldn't be here?

The draft that came through the open door to make his bare, wet, skin shiver gave him the excuse to look away, reaching for his- He froze for a second as he really became emotionally aware of the fact that he had his own towel; in their house. He snapped out of it and grabbed the thick cotton, towelling himself off. Yes it was cowardly to not face Jack, but he had no knowledge of how to deal with relationships; taking a breather from the gut-twisting confrontation hadn't seemed like something to refuse. Facing another of the threads they had settled on him, on the other hand, was its own risk to his ability to end this.

"..Siler-" He heard the general take a deep breath and felt guilty for causing him problems, "Look. I just didn't want you waking up alone when I knew you'd be in agony. Making sure you got some pain-killers in you seemed the least of things a friend would do. I realize you're not used to company-"

Siler had made himself look up halfway through the stilted speech and finally interrupted, "General- *Jack*, I know why; now. But I didn't even *think* of it at the time. I'm not..." He shook his head, unable to quite stop a bittersweet smile when the action threw water over the general's face and he playfully threw up a hand as though it was poison -damn it, he *didn't* want to let them go-, "I'm no use at relationships, Jack. Not at anything more than.. casual sex."

The quirk of a grin that that produced wasn't what Siler expected, nor the man suddenly closing the distance between them to lay familiar hands on his still-damp shoulders and lean their foreheads together, still smiling and looking right at him, his voice soft, "I hate to break it to you, Si', but Sam and me? Didn't start this with any kind of relationship skills. We wanted- hell, we *needed* each other by then. That was it. It literally took us months to figure out how to spend any real time together without ending up in some kind of fight. You don't go into a relationship being good at it; if you are very, very lucky, you *get* good."

He was quiet for a minute and Siler kept watching, wondering at the faith in him that he saw, torn between wonder and terror. 

"Me and Sam had eight years to get used to each other's sometimes-clingy company and each other's snarly responses to it. So. if you still can't take us in eight years, sergeant, we'll see about releasing you. Until then... we're soft officers instead of prickly sergeants, and we enjoy the rewards for good behaviour too much to be tough on you while you learn."

The fingers on his shoulders were stroking as he spoke, calloused skin soothing back and forth on his. But the eyes were as stubborn as they'd ever been and Siler knew better than to ask to be let go right then. Anyway, the idea that they really wanted him was enough to overrule the instinct to ease away out of the fear of hurting people. Was enough to put him back besides their bed; touched and cared for. Back in front of the fireplace; accepted as he was. Enough to remind him of those rewards for taking this risk.

He straightened, locking up the fear, hoping he could learn faster than they ran out of patience.

Jack lifted his head, stress Siler hadn't noticed was there now easing out of his features. "For the record, it takes a lot more than not noticing that I cut my hair to hurt my feelings, Siler. And Sam doesn't notice half the time either so she's not allowed to complain."

As he laughed at the half-non-sequitur, reaching out to drive his still-wet fingers through Jack's for-once neatly combed hair, Siler shied away from the possessive feeling that rose, trying to hold on to casualness by leaning in to kiss Jack quickly.

It was OK to let them make him laugh.

####

"Dammit Carter, you said he'd bite my head off; you *didn't* say he'd run!!"

"Run? What are you talking about? What's wrong Jack?"

He took a deep breath, listening to the reassuring sounds of cooking through the open patio door and to Sam breathing in his ear. "I did not mother. I just.. took my coffee upstairs. He didn't.. it didn't occur to him that I was just keeping him company at first, and when it did he freaked out. Started saying things like he couldn't do relationships and dammit Samantha I'm no good at this reassuring stuff! *You* know that!"

He frowned at the silence on the line, "Sam?"

She sighed before answering quietly, "Sorry. Remembering.. last time. I was so careful to keep us on a casual footing that I didn't even notice that he was avoiding any kind of.. real intimacy too," she huffed quietly and he could imagine her sitting back in the big chair, rubbing between her closed eyes, "Guess I wasn't the only fucked-up one."

It was his turn to be quiet and rub his eyes, watching the man moving stiffly through his kitchen and recognizing how he was starting to feel with bittersweet irony. Again? He was really going to dive into this deep end *again*?

"Yeah. We all have a hell of a knack at choosing people, don't we? Just do me a favour and at least say hi to him before you leave. I still want him coming over at some point and I don't suppose there's any chance at all he'll do it without a *reminder*..."

####

Having finally escaped her paperwork, albeit with a guilty avoidance of a drawer that used to be empty, Sam was happily up to her ears in electronic parts in Lee's lab, trying out one of Siler's ideas for why harmonics had interfered with the telsystem when they were travelling at lower- "Ouch!" she sucked her thumb, glaring at the source of the electric arc that had bitten her. That was *not*-

"Are you alright??"

She looked up guiltily as the scientist whose lab she was 'borrowing' hurried into the room, "I'm fine Bill. I'm sorry to make a mess in your lab, I just had to try this idea for the harmonics we were getting on the spacephone."

He tilted his head in confusion, frowning, "Spacephone?"

Sam's head, already on its way back into the guts of the machine, jerked up, eyes wide, "Shit!" she snarled under her breath, her shoulders hunching defensively, trying to avoid his eyes, "I am so going to make him pay for that..."

Lee obviously overheard her and grinned, gently amused, "The general's pet name, uh?"

Sam's mouth dropped, a blush searing her cheeks, her mind flashing images she *could* NOT believe she was picturing here of all places. Good god.. what had she done to deserve *two* men who made up embarrassing names for her equipment??

"Y-yes.. pet name. Y-you know, I'll.. I'd better get back to those requisitions. I'll-" she waved jerkily at the device in pieces over his bench, already halfway out the door, "I'll clean up later, I promise."

Growling at her slip, Sam looked at her watch and realized Siler should be in by now; speaking of the devil. She narrowed her eyes, torn between worry about whatever had happened this afternoon, the reality of not being able to 'talk' to him and her embarrassed annoyance at his renaming the telsystem.

It didn't really matter for her actions which feeling was ascendant. Their presence just made the change her life had taken, again, stand out rather strongly. As she made her way to the MALP room where she knew his first assignment was, Sam tried to think of some nicely double-meaning-ed things she could use to get through to him.

Miraculously enough, he was on his own in the room, crawled under a unit that looked like it dated back to the start of the SGC. Thinking of all the times she'd guided the heavy machines across the horizon to and from another planet, she stepped into the room, closing the door but aware of the surveillance camera in the corner of the ceiling. Watching Siler, she saw the slight stiffening of his legs as soon as she took a few steps in the room and remembered the years of working side by side, scrambling against a clock or calmly installing improvements.

She had to consciously bite the inside of her lip to keep from smiling; there was something very.. primitively reassuring to having someone, or two someones, who recognized her so easily. With the door closed and no witnesses to hear, Sam kept her eyes away from the camera while analyzing its sight vector, then walked over to crouch besides the sergeant. The MALP was just enough shield that she could rest her hand on his thigh unseen; and if she bent her head, for all anyone knew, she was giving him orders or getting a job update.

She could hear him unscrewing the panel on the underbelly and feel the shift of his body as he reached up to do whatever maintenance this particular machine needed. That he didn't bother speaking as she breathed quietly, hardly shifting her thumb on him, was very much like her silent Si'. Words weren't always needed, he'd always known that. He just needed to learn that it applied to relationships too. That he didn't need to change for them to care for him.

Her inner chrono only gave her a couple minutes to be so still before it would be suspicious and she sighed, telling herself that one day of this week was already done.

With a last squeeze of his muscled thigh, Sam grumbled tiredly, "Don't even think about not going home in the morning." Even if he worked late, she knew she couldn't keep tracking him down without arousing suspicion, so she had to lay the warning down now.

She shifted back when he rolled the trolley he was laying on out from under the robot to meet her eyes. Aware that she was on the edge of being visible to that damned camera, Sam kept her face calm as her pulse speeded up. So she wasn't the only one aware that they wouldn't be able to touch for a week. And he *was* planning to stay away from Jack; idiot.

She only had time to narrow her eyes warningly at him before he replied softly, "I'm just going to sleep all day, why-"

Sam kept her head bent, speaking in a mutter just because she knew they shouldn't be having this discussion here, "Because you both enjoy company. When you wake up, and even while you're sleeping; it's.. nice to know there's someone in the house with you. *Even* if they're snoring in another room."

The uncertainty still tensing his eyes wasn't going to just disappear; he needed time and convincing. Just getting seasoned at closeness. And spending a week with Jack, getting used to him coming and going and having a life of his own where Siler could undemandingly fit in, would be a good first step to that. She doubted it would happen, but maybe he'd sleep over once or twice, and hopefully Jack would come up with an acceptable reason, or commanding tone, to get him to show up for supper before he went to work. Otherwise she and Jack were both going to be grouchy all week again. Though come Saturday morning if Siler thought he was sleeping anywhere but within her reach...

####

Thursday morning was bright, a mind-waking chill in the air that would burn off in another hour of sun. 

Siler stared at the quiet, unassuming house. Sam had crossed his path in front of the coffee urn an hour ago and she'd glared at him accusingly, unable to say anything with the ears all around them. As much as he wanted to play dumb, he had a feeling he was already pushing his luck. 

He'd actually come over that first morning; had slept through the day, waking up to a quiet house and found Jack reading a file he'd put away with an honestly happy smile when Siler had walked into the living room.

A gentle pat at his still-sore shoulder and Jack had made him sit while he made coffee and small-talk about the condition of his favourite riffle range after the night's rain.

It had been surreal. He'd had breakfast and then a few hours later watched Jack have supper. In between, he'd actually snoozed on the couch while Jack went back to his very official-looking file. And he *had* enjoyed the company. 

But not enough to be willing to take advantage of the hospitality every damned day. And with the disjointed schedule of his breakfast and Jack's supper, there was really no reason for him to go over in the afternoons.

But though his phone hadn't rung, he'd had a twitchy feeling at the back of his neck that he was asking for trouble. Sam hadn't said or done anything when she'd joined him to troubleshoot a problem with the gate Tuesday night and he guessed that he was allowed to want a day to himself.. but two without a reason was too obviously trying to keep his respectful distance.

Now, having obeyed her glare, he realized he was either going to have to ring the bell and wake Jack up, break in.. or drive home and fish out that key he still didn't really want to touch. Before he could decide to see how rusty his B&E skills were, the door opened and Jack stared right at him, sipping his coffee in the doorway in nothing but wrinkled slacks.

Giving in, Siler opened his truck door and stepped out, slamming it and walking impassively to the house. He refused to let himself feel like he was reporting to the commanding general. Half-naked Jack was his lover, not his damned commander and he'd said he wouldn't get insulted at Siler's stumbling through this. 

It just made no sense to invade his house only to sleep. Never mind that showing up with a spare uniform made him feel ridiculous in the first place. On the other hand, he *had* decided to keep trying; not that Jack had left much choice open. He could do this. He had helped defend Earth against un-killable robotic spiders, for crying out loud, how hard could this really be...

So. No fresh uniform with him, which meant he had a reason to go home when he woke up rather than spend the evening sleeping on Jack's couch. In the meantime, the general stepped back with an unreadable expression and let him into the house without a word, closing the door behind him. 

Taking the initiative and incidentally getting what he was wanting, he turned and slid his hands to the sides of Jack's neck, leaning in to cover his lips. His tongue slid into Jack's mouth, entirely aware that he'd missed this. Missed *them*. Aware that Jack had responded without hesitation, meeting and returning the invasion with a grunt, his free hand coming up to grip Siler's head. Stepping closer, Siler slid his hands down, over the hair on Jack's chest, tugging gently before moving on to the waistband of his pants, arousal waking through him at the touch of warm skin and the taste of his lover.

He finally pulled back very slightly, pulse a little too hard and feeling Jack's breath quick against his lips. His voice was all too obviously raspy when he teased, "Going to join me this time?"

He grinned when Jack rocked his hips against his thigh, lips trailing to his ear to nibble and whisper, "That can be arranged."

He still wasn't sure about just showing up here without invitation, but maybe he wouldn't wait for specific ones. At least until the day he got a different reaction. He didn't think he would mistake this for anything but welcome. Or that Jack or Sam would really lie to him if they wanted to be alone.

He didn't *think*...


	5. Attachments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes make the man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's self-indulgent sappiness. what of it?

Shrugging his shoulders to settle the too-large shirt, Siler's fingers stilled for a minute as he smiled tiredly to himself. He had at least a couple of its twins at his place; outdated, much less worn, and two sizes smaller, but otherwise identical.

Except that he didn't breathe them in on the rare occasions that he wore them, or mentally feel as though someone had thrown an arm over his shoulders; or automatically stroke the material... christ, maybe bringing a spare uniform with him wasn't so bad. Was he really turning into this much of a sap at this late date? And over **Jack O'Neill** of all people?

Shaking his head, he got back to buttoning up, then looked for the dirty clothes he barely remembered leaving around the room when they'd come upstairs earlier. Come to think of it... hadn't he left a jumpsuit here that first time Jack had lent him clothes? And again when... damn, no wonder he was down to his last one. And that probably meant he needed to gather up Jack's BDUs before they ended up in the wrong hands.

Hearing the sound of the front door opening, he idly headed down the stairs, half-assedly debating what to have for breakfast and studiously ignoring the fact that his fingers were still playing with the shirt-tail he'd left loose. Sap.

Though he really *had* to grin when he heard Jack actually whistling cheerily -if badly- as he stepped around the kitchen putting groceries away.

Standing in the doorway, unseen, Siler was surprised at the surge of affection that flickered through him as he watched the retired general putter around so cheerfully. For just a second, before he managed to bury it back away, he *wanted* those years together that Jack had threatened.

Pushing away from both the thought and the wall, Siler strolled into the kitchen with a forcibly casual "Good morn- err.. afternoon."

That he couldn't manage to resist returning Jack's welcoming grin was something else he buried, instead walking over and reaching one hand up to take advantage of Jack's half-open shirt to slide under and cup his shoulder in a more intimate version of the grasp the two of them seemed to often use for 'hello'.

"Hey. Sleep well?"

The question passed him unnoticed; the skin contact felt good, too addicting, too necessary, but undeniably *good*. And Siler's attention wandered even more as his wrist dislodged the shirt away from Jack's shoulder.

"...You enjoyed doing that entirely too much, sergeant."

Siler finally looked up with a distracted hum, fingers making lazy little back and forth sweeps over the deepening bruise he'd exposed, smiling a little. Catching the sardonic look being aimed at him, he swallowed his incipient grin, trying to keep a straight face, "So did you."

Jack rolled his eyes, shoulder shrugging, though Siler could read laughter under the affronted put-on and grumpy words, "Was just humouring y-"

Siler's crack of disbelieving laughter interrupted him and Jack lost even the *train* of the thought, listening to the rare sound of joy and watching the man's full-out smile with pleasure. Siler's touch had dropped from his shoulder as the sergeant shook with the guffaws and Jack reached out gently to wrap a palm along the side of his neck, guiding Si's head slightly up, and then closer as his sergeant found his self-control. At the last minute, Jack shifted away from the kiss and closed his teeth on one of his lover's earlobes, grinning at the gasp he got in return.

####

Glancing at his watch idly as the commercials started, Siler groaned, mentally grumbling: so much for not spending all day here. He got up from the couch quickly, stopping to stretch his shoulder out, "I gotta go home and get dressed." 

The kitchen sex -minus biting- and subsequent starved snack-out and couch-potatoing had made him forget his earlier mental note about getting his laundry sorted out, but now he glanced at Jack, "Got my dirty jumpsuits somewhere? Realized earlier that I've left a few here."

Jack sent him a puzzled look, distracted by the return on screen of Uma in The avengers, "Why would you need to go to your place when you have uniforms in the closet?"

"The closet?" Movements slowed, Siler winced at his own words, hearing how dumb they sounded.

Jack's wry smirk confirmed it. "The. closet," Siler gave him a flat-eyed look for the slow words and wriggly fingers that called him a child, "That. is. in. our. bedroom."

"Jack." Not knowing what to say beyond the choked reproof, Siler stood stiffly, watching his lover get up as he tried to silence the small mental voice feeling oddly included in that 'our'. It was a silly idea... But it was somehow easier to focus on than the strange concept of his clothes in someone else's closet.

Jack casually covered the distance between them, laying his hands on Siler's shoulders and keeping their eyes locked. The humour was gone, replaced with a stubborn patience that made Siler wince and feel all of twelve years old as he recognized it from the first morning he woke up here. Hadn't he said *then* that he was crap at relationships?

Keeping his voice calm and quiet, Jack carefully stepped into the relationship minefield again, knowing he didn't have a choice; the rewards meant too much to him. "The flightsuits you've left here are clean and hanging in the closet." He slid his hands along Siler's shoulders to his neck, needing skin contact as he kept what he hoped was a reassuring look in his eyes; too aware of the man's tension and the twitchy uncertainty in his expression. And he'd thought *Samantha* was nervous when they'd first moved in together... "Sam uses the left side, I have the right. I've been putting your stuff in the middle," he grinned a little dopily, "Well, it's more like three-quarters to the right of the space available, but you'll be able to tell where Carter's clothes end." He watched Siler's tiny smile at the loving tease of their lady, aware that he was still stiff. "Underthings went to the side of my drawer." He kept forgetting to clear one of the others to make room, actually, but he had a feeling that that would sound too permanent right now, so he kept the thought to himself, gently tugging on Si's bicep instead to get him moving up the stairs, "Come on, I'll show you."

The traipse to their bedroom was very silent, but Jack consciously refrained from either fussing or trying to fill it. He and Sam had indeed had *years* to mentally -emotionally- find their footing together; and accept that they *wanted* to share a home. If Siler had really been that good at keeping all his relationships casual, there was no way he'd just suddenly be fine with the thought of settling down with them.

"Top left drawer."

Following the nod of Jack's head to the tall dresser, Siler still felt weirdly bemused at the situation, aware of Jack opening the closet behind him. Wearing the general's BDUs when they'd been left out for him... was suddenly very easy to deal with; compared to opening his old commander's underwear drawer and hesitating as he reached in. Siler pulled out a pair of briefs, realizing he hadn't really noticed what Jack wore. "Err, these yours or mi-" he swore softly, surprised when he started to turn and found Jack at his shoulder.

Grinning faintly, Jack gave the cotton a cursory glance, "Yours," he reached past Siler's still twitchy form and pulled a pair of boxers from the other end, "Mine." Old and loose compared to the newer, more stylish and tight-fitting pair in Si's hand, the difference was obvious. "Your shirts are underneath."

Wincingly meeting Jack's eyes, Siler half-expected to find laughter at his hesitant behaviour. The flash of.. tenderness? he caught before it vanished just about shocked him. Thankfully, Jack replaced it with a teasing grin, and Siler scrambled to bury his response to the surprising softness.

"Fancy underwear, sergeant. Work for you?"

Siler managed a snort, swallowing and hoping his voice wouldn't play up on him, "If you feel you need underwear to do the work, general..."

"Hey, *I'm* the one with the *practical* shorts."

Relaxing in the familiar territory of teasing each other, Siler grinned back, "There's nothing impractical about clothes that actually fit, Jack," he let his eyes cruise down the half-undone, three sizes too large shirt and baggy slacks the man wore, "Should try them sometime."

Jack snickered, "Can't. Risk causing a riot as you all try to fondle me at the same time."


	6. Caveman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tackles what she wants

This time, Siler was prepared.

When he'd woken up, too late to do anything but wash and get to work on time, he'd called Jack to apologize for not showing up. It had felt odd as hell; the idea that someone expected him.. worried about him. But he'd told Jack he'd come have breakfast with him and since he really *had* meant to stand by his word, courtesy and years of military practice dictated that he call in.

Hearing the concern in Jack's voice had been familiar in a way that had forced his lips to quirk. Having slept-in was a strange comparison to make to being stuck in a mountain about to explode with mechanical bad guys after you.

Jack had also made a point of mentioning that Sam missed him and he'd sighed, wordlessly agreeing with the sentiment and then smiling to himself when Jack chuckled at his response.

And then later, the colonel herself had stalked by for an end-of-day progress report, managing to get close enough to snarl for his ears only to get his ass straight home when he was done.

He'd never been so glad for all the freak occurrences of the SGC that had given his poker-face such good practise. He was starting to wonder if Sam didn't just *enjoy* giving him that order. Though as orders went, he could get all too used to it...

So he stepped out of his truck now, aware that he was swaggering ever so slightly but too damn happy that he was going to get to spend time with Sam after a week without touching her; and with her *and* Jack together. Heaven only knew when that had become what lit his day.. but it had.

He hurried to the door, reaching in his pocket for the tools he'd borrowed to practice his little legal B&E, but it didn't seem that he was going to get to find out what had become of his lock-picking skills quite yet, because as soon as he got his feet on the stoop, the door opened and Sam reached out, grabbed his collar and pulled him into the house without a word.

He met her descending lips with his, only realizing that he was grinning when he had to stop to let her tongue in. The door closed behind him and he slid one hand to the back of her head and the other to her ass and tugged her as tight as he could, letting his weight fall on the hard wood at his back, moaning happily as she wriggled against him, her hands digging into his shoulders.

She smelled of her shampoo and shower gel and water-clean and considering the way this was going, he was glad he'd showered before leaving the base rather than wait 'till he got here; he could go straight to enjoying her thoroughly to make up for the separation.

When she growled around his tongue after trying to escape his grip and shift her lips elsewhere, Siler shuddered, aroused and wanting to taste every inch of her skin, make her beg his name breathlessly, make her scream with pleasure. Damn he'd missed her! He couldn't claim he was hard-up; the couple days he'd come by had been.. pleasurable for more than company. But he still missed Sam. Her company and her body both. Yeah; God was he ever in trouble. Lonely after just a week? What was happening to him?

Not that it mattered. For right now, the simplest answer to his problem was to get them to bed and spend an hour getting sweaty and desperate and then fucking like rabbits until they both passed out.

Sam couldn't believe how much she'd missed him. Making love to Jack was as satisfying as it ever was and she loved him to the depth of her soul but.. After a week, she was aware of not having touched Siler. Of barely talking to him, barely standing besides him.

Jack had even teased her last night as she slowly ground herself on him, close and looking for just that little something extra. And her lover's breathless voice, saying "You're missing him, aren't you?" had worked entirely too well. Afterwards, he'd smiled, giving her a sloppy, loving kiss and pulling her hand to the bite she'd teased him mercilessly for, earlier. Relaxing, she'd taken her time, nibbling the bruise and adoring both the connection to the missing man and the proof that her boys had fun together.

It drove her crazy that she didn't even know *what* it was she missed. Yes, they *were* different, in behaviour and body, but she wasn't aware of those differences while she missed him. It was just his presence, *him*, that she wanted. The ability to touch him, tease him. Make him smile and laugh. The three of them together found too much comfort to easily do without it, maybe it was as simple as that.

It was frustrating. As hell.

And now that she had his mouth and skin and body, she wanted it and him and *now*. Tripping him to the floor had just occurred to her when Sam felt him pull back sharply. Before she could react, Siler had his shoulder gently on her stomach and she found herself upside down, staring at his cotton-covered ass as she squawked angrily, "HEY!!"

He didn't answer her as he climbed the stairs, and no matter how pissed she was at the tactic, there was nothing she could do but swear at him under her breath on these stairs without injuring them both. Even when he got to the top, hurting Siler didn't come naturally enough to actually drive her to freeing herself. She could torture him other ways, though...

Walking into the bedroom from his shower, Jack turned his head with a happy grin when he heard Siler, glad it was finally his real weekend. And then he cracked a sharp laugh at the sight that greeted him, "Oh you are so in trouble, sergeant!"

The wink Siler threw him, grinning uncharacteristically brightly, was fearless as he dropped Sam to the bed and followed her down, laying his heavier body to cover her. Jack knew battle-hardened Sam could have thrown even Si' off if she'd wanted to, but she probably got a little distracted by the hungry kiss he was giving her the second her lips were in reach.

Jack hesitated, more than interested in joining in, but mindful that he knew they'd both missed the other. In the end, listening to the sounds of the pleasure they were giving each other was too tempting and he sat at the head of the bed on the edge, away from the still-clothed couple writhing back and forth, almost fighting for control.

Hands scrabbled at clothes as he stayed out of the way and stroked himself lazily, more aroused by *them* than by any touch. Then Jack saw the second the power shifted, grinning in anticipation as Sam flipped Siler on his back, his shirt already ripped off. The sergeant laughed, not fighting her at all as Sam held his hands pinned above his head and leaned over him with an evil smile. When she looked up at Jack and flicked her eyes at Si's hands, it was his turn to laugh, willingly scooting over and holding the man in place. He smiled down affectionately, seeing Sam crawl down his body out of the corner of his eyes, "Told you you were in trouble."

Siler's laughing response choked down to moan and Jack stiffened his hold against his automatic attempt to free himself from what was going to be fast torture, if Jack knew his lovely lady. He shifted to be able to lean down and kiss him; Si's attention wasn't in it as Sam stripped him naked and then set to teasing him sharply, but it was still satisfying to simply touch and taste and feel him moan into his mouth. To feel him go a little crazy in Jack's grip as Sam licked and nibbled, teased and incited; but refused to give enough touch at once to even start to satisfy.

That a part of him *wanted* more, wanted them to take their time together and have that intimate contact, had snuck through his guard at some point. This was already so much more than sex. One of these days...


End file.
